nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Nadeshiko Godai
Nadeshiko Godai「''五代 撫子 Godai Nadeshiko''」is a supporting character of the Nanbaka web manga. She is the daughter of Yamato Godai and Navarin Godai. Appearance Nadeshiko full body.JPG|Full Appearance Nadeshiko is a small child with pale skin and dark blue eyes. She has straight, dark purple hair cut into a shoulder-length bob, accessorized with a large white and red ribbon tied into a bow at the top of her head. Her fingernails are light purple. Nadeshiko wears a white blouse with red ribbons on the sleeves, worn over a red overall skirt resembling a hakuma, decorated with small white ribbons at the end of each strap and white stitching along the hem. She wears thigh-length white stockings with purple circle motifs at the top of each one, alongside a pair of black loafer shoes with purple ribbons on the front. Personality Nadeshiko is initially portrayed as a rather cold, ill-tempered girl who cares little about school or even her own family.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 175 Her bitterness stems from the belief that her father doesn't care about her;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 176 though well-behaved and patient as a toddler,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 176 this opinion caused her to give up on her attempts to be good and resort to rebellion and misbehavior in the hopes of gaining his attention.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 177 Nadeshiko is also rather loud and demanding, often communicating by shouting. Because of the things she has seen on TV, she firmly believes that all inmates are bad people and should remain locked up.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 176 After learning more about Yamato, Nadeshiko develops a far warmer and happier disposition.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 177Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 178 Background Throughout her early years, Nadeshiko would often wait after school for Yamato to pick him up, believing he would come if she waited patiently. However, Yamato would always get lost on the way, leaving her waiting until she was collected by someone else. Unaware of Yamato's poor sense of direction, Nadeshiko grew to believe that he left her behind deliberately because he didn't love her, leading her to resent him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 176 Plot Part Three Nadeshiko arrives in building thirteen as a visitor, where she encounters Seitarou Tanabata. Introducing herself as Yamato's daughter, she demands that he show her around.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 174 As Seitarou takes her through the building, he states that he didn't know Yamato had a child before asking her about her school and home life. As she leaves to find Yamato, Nadeshiko laments that he never told his coworkers about her. While waiting for Seitarou's return, she discovers an electric lock on a nearby staffroom and promptly breaks it. She makes her way into the staffroom just as Yamato returns with Jyugo; seeing him behave amicably with the inmate, Nadeshiko criticizes her father's behavior and reminds him that prisoners are bad people. Thrilled at her appearance, Yamato asks her why she didn't warn him of his visit in advance so he could pick her up. Suddenly angry, Nadeshiko shouts at him and reminds him that he'd never done so before, berating him for breaking his promises to her. Claiming to hate him, she runs back out into the hallway.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 175 As Nadeshiko storms through the corridors, she is knocked over by Jyugo who she scolds for being careless before realizing he's a prisoner. She asks him why he's there, pointing out that inmates need to be locked up. Unconcerned, Jyugo ignores her and turns away, annoying her; she asks where he's going, stating that as an inmate, he must be planning something unlawful. Jyugo responds that he is doing no such thing. Stopping him from leaving again, Nadeshiko asks if he knows Yamato and asks what kind of person he is, explaining that she is curious about what kind of things he does. After explaining Yamato's role as a prison guard, Jyugo asks if she came to the prison to visit Yamato, and Nadeshiko explains that she wanted to shout at her father for breaking his promises. Jyugo explains that Yamato exerts the impression of a determined, headstrong and honest person who would never purposefully break a promise.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 176 Angry, Nadeshiko accuses Jyugo of lying and insists that Yamato is a dishonest and unreliable parent, eventually concluding that he doesn't care about her because she isn't part of his job. She then runs again, with Jyugo following her and explaining that the following hallway is dangerous. Nadeshiko dismisses his warnings, only to soon set off a trap; Jyugo explains that the same trap nearly killed him a while ago while Nadeshiko rages at the prison's dangers. Continuing through the halls, she and Jyugo encounter a heavily-armed door that Jyugo explains is the entrance to an underground confinement unit holding the prison's most dangerous inmates. Nadeshiko orders him to open it, explaining that she saw him disarm other traps earlier. When Jyugo refuses, she simply breaks the door down herself and enters the underground, stating that she wants to be badly behaved from now. Jyugo runs after her and stops her, and Nadeshiko remembers Yamato teaching her to stay away from dangerous places. She snaps at Jyugo, insisting that Yamato would not care what happened to her. While they argue, the surrounding prisoners overhear and begin clamoring at them to be let out, terrifying her. As she begins to cry, Yamato comes crashing through the room's ceiling and embraces Nadeshiko, asking if she was hurt and apologizing for being careless and causing her to suffer. Thanking her father for finally coming to get her, Nadeshiko cries and hugs Yamato, apologizing for putting him through trouble. Before leaving the island, Nadsehiko apologizes for breaking the traps while Seitarou and Hajime Sugoroku marvel at her strength. She then speaks to Yamato, saying that she learned of his poor sense of direction. Yamato promises to make more of an effort, but Nadeshiko says that he doesn't need to change and that she will pick him up next time. She then departs from Nanba Prison alongside her mother, Naravin Godai, encouraging Yamato to work hard as she does.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 177 Some days later, Nadeshiko and Naravin meet up with Yamato when he returns to the mainland with Nadeshiko welcoming him back before the three head home together.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 178 Trivia * Nadeshiko's name contains the characters for "stroking" (撫 nadsehi) and "child" (子 ko). Her surname contains the characters for "five" (五 go) and "generations" (代 dai). * Nadeshiko's name is taken from the Japanese phrase "Yamato nadeshiko", a term that refers to the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Other